


Il futuro è già incominciato

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Il futuro è qui, Severus, è già incominciato… “. </i>È il seguito di “Sussurri di futuro”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il futuro è già incominciato

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo** : Il futuro è già incominciato  
>  **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 15 -16 aprile 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _“Il futuro è qui, Severus, è già incominciato… “._ È il seguito di “Sussurri di futuro”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  1117/3.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
> 

Gli occhi nocciola di Elyn brillavano della dorata tonalità del sole al tramonto e il sorriso illuminava il suo volto.  
_Il radioso sorriso dell’amore corrisposto._  
Severus riposava di nuovo, dopo la lunga notte passata a stringerla tra le braccia e a sussurrarle il suo amore con doloroso sforzo e innamorata dedizione.  
Dormiva sereno e la Guaritrice osservava l’uomo di cui si era innamorata conoscendone le tremende colpe e le strazianti sofferenze.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare la tragica realtà in cui Severus Piton aveva condotto la propria vita; solo Elyn sapeva, perché nei ricordi del mago ne aveva rivissuta l’intera esistenza.  
Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene: era stata irrimediabilmente attratta dal nero abisso di dolore che traboccava dagli occhi di Severus, sbarrati nel delirio convulso delle prime ore del suo ricovero al San Mungo, dopo il miracoloso intervento di Fanny quando ormai tutti lo avevano creduto morto.  
La Guaritrice si era sporta un attimo in avanti ed era precipitata senza fine nel baratro della sua atroce sofferenza.  
Era stata un’esperienza tremenda ma, se all’inizio avrebbe solo voluto fuggire via senza mai voltarsi indietro e dimenticare subito tutto ciò che aveva visto, poi era invece tornata indietro nei pensieri del mago, più e più volte, per cercare di capire meglio, fino in fondo, affascinata dall’eroico coraggio di quell’uomo che giaceva tra la vita e la morte… e voleva solo morire!  
Elyn riemerse dai propri pensieri e tornò a guardare il mago, l’uomo che dopo oltre due mesi era infine riuscita a sottrarre alle ombre della morte.  
No, non era stata solo la pozione distillata seguendo i suggerimenti offerti dalla brillante mente del mago che gli aveva salvato la vita.  
La Guaritrice sapeva che era stato il proprio amore a compiere il miracolo, e la comprensione profonda da cui era nato il perdono.  
E il suo sorriso.  
Il sorriso che Severus definiva _dolce e bello._  
_Il sorriso colmo d’amore e di perdono._  
Ora Elyn sapeva tutto.  
Continuò a sorridere dolcemente osservando le palpebre del mago che nel sonno vibravano leggermente.  
Stava sognando ed era sereno.  
I lunghi capelli neri erano sparsi in disordine sul candido cuscino: una ciocca, nell’ultimo movimento, era rimasta impigliata sul volto pallido a carezzargli la guancia e le labbra; la Guaritrice la spostò con delicatezza lasciandola poi scivolare piano tre le dita.  
Il volto magro e spigoloso era abbandonato nel sonno, le rughe sottili attorno agli occhi quasi svanite in quell’incanto di tranquillità. Rimaneva solo la ruga centrale sulla fronte, che scendeva incuneandosi verso il naso prominente. Ma anche quel segno, di solito così profondamente inciso nella pelle nivea, era più leggero in quel momento di dolce abbandono alla serenità.  
Sembrava come se la sofferenza, che per tanti anni era stata l’unica compagna della sua solitudine, se ne fosse andata di colpo via, lasciandolo finalmente libero di assaporare di nuovo la vita.  
Severus sognava, ed era un bel sogno, Elyn ne era certa.  
Le labbra sottili erano appena dischiuse in un sorriso lieve, involontario.  
O, magari, il mago davvero sorrideva nel suo sogno felice correndo incontro al domani e all’amore.  
Forse sorrideva a lei, alla donna che lo amava.  
Alla donna che il mago amava.  
Il sorriso di Elyn sfolgorò nel tramonto: Severus la amava.  
Nella notte appena passata glielo aveva ripetuto più e più volte, incurante del doloroso sforzo necessario per lasciar fluire dalla gola quell’ardente sussurro d’amore che poi si adagiava tiepido sulle labbra sottili e morbide che cercavano le sue con delicata passione.  
_Severus la amava._  
Era infine riuscito a liberarsi dal suo tragico passato, dalle colpe, dai rimpianti e dagli strazianti rimorsi ed aveva spezzato le catene di un amore fatto solo di sofferenza e rinuncia.  
Le sembrava quasi impossibile: un incanto ancor più grande delle lacrime di Fanny.  
Perché Elyn, nel tremendo passato del mago, si era più volte immersa e le sue colpe aveva voluto vederle tutte, fino in fondo: aveva bevuto con lui l’amaro calice della perdita e del rimpianto ed aveva assistito impotente all’insostenibile strazio dei suoi rimorsi.  
Severus aveva causato la morte della donna che amava e, spietato carnefice di se stesso, si era condannato a non vivere, imprigionato nelle fredde e solitarie tenebre del suo sotterraneo ad espiare colpe imperdonabili dal mondo perché lui stesso non poteva perdonarsele.  
Eppure, in quel passato colmo d’infinita sofferenza, Elyn aveva visto il coraggio dell’uomo che, caduto nella voragine della colpa, aveva avuto la forza di rialzarsi e aveva combattuto, senza mai risparmiarsi, rischiando ogni giorno la vita, senza mai osare chiedere nulla per sé, ma solo odiandosi e disprezzandosi.  
Non c’era mai stato il sorriso nella vita di Severus, perché non lo aveva mai voluto vedere: se l’era sempre negato, così come si era negato il perdono e l’amore, certo di non poterli mai più meritare.  
La Guaritrice sfiorò piano la fronte del mago in una delicata carezza: in quei profondi occhi neri, ancora chiusi nel meritato sonno sereno, Elyn sapeva che adesso brillava di nuovo la voglia di vivere.  
E l’amore.  
_Per lei._  
Di nuovo la maga sorrise, piena di tenerezza per l’uomo che amava.  
Lo avrebbe reso felice.  
_Immensamente._  
Per ogni lacrima non pianta, per ogni sospiro represso, gli avrebbe regalato un meraviglioso sorriso.  
_Era bellissimo, Severus, quando sorrideva._  
I profondi occhi neri scintillavano, abisso notturno colmo di fascino, e le labbra sottili si schiudevano piano, solo un poco, lasciando intravvedere appena i due incisivi superiori, deliziose chicche che la ingolosivano. Poi le labbra si ammorbidivano e la loro piega diventava attraente, invitante, sensuale…  
Sì, per tutta la sofferenza sempre patita da Severus nella sua vita, ora Elyn gli avrebbe regalato un’immensa felicità.  
Calore e luce al posto delle fredde tenebre del suo sotterraneo.  
Compagnia e risate per riempire la sua triste solitudine.  
_E amore, amore, amore!_  
Voleva inondarlo di amore, sommergerlo, pervadere tutto il suo cuore. E il suo corpo.  
Gli avrebbe dato tutto l’amore che non aveva mai avuto, ma cui sempre aveva invano anelato.  
Un amore immenso, infinito, meraviglioso.  
_Tutto l’amore che Severus meritava._  
Il mago adesso si stava svegliando: Elyn lo attese, il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Gli occhi si aprirono piano, le palpebre sbatterono: una, due volte, poi le iridi nere scintillarono posandosi sul sorriso della Guaritrice:  
\- Ho fatto un sogno… - disse in un sussurro sottile, lievemente roco, - un bel sogno!  
\- Non era un sogno, amore mio! – rispose Elyn posandogli un bacio leggero sulla fronte.  
\- Parlava di futuro, felicità ed amore…  
Gli occhi neri sfolgorarono d’amore posandosi sulla sua donna che sorrise felice e si chinò di nuovo a posare le labbra su quelle sottili del mago che la attendevano dischiuse in un meraviglioso sorriso d’amore, e sussurrò:  
_\- Il futuro è qui, Severus, è già incominciato…_  



End file.
